Tears and smiles
by The Iron Lady
Summary: —Tengo una familia la cual quiero recuperar—¿Alguien sabe que es?—¿De donde la sacarte Herm?—¡Draco has algo!—¿Has intentado cantarle?—¡Por que es un idiota que cree tener el poder de algo que no tiene!—¿¡Me preguntas a mi la ocupante de la torre contraseña y no se la pides a un alumno al cual le diste el paso solo por verlo algo cansado?—
1. El final de algo que nunca existió

**::::::::::  
**

******::::::** El final de algo que nunca existió ::::::

**::::::::::  
**

**By: The Iron Lady  
**

Suspiro sonoramente dejando escapar un vaho espeso, al mirar por la ventana al despertar se encontró con la mentira perfecta del dia. La maña se ofrecía para un largo paseo por los jardines de rosas de su madre, pero apenas se alejo lo suficiente de la mancion, el diluvio se desato.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el quiosco en medio del jardín, sin embargo el refugio que este le ofrecía era minimi, ya no se preocupaba el agua que el frió viendo llevaba a remeter contra su cuerpo, ya no podía estar mas empapado. Inconsciente mente metió su mano en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón negro, lo que saco fue un pequeño papel muy bien doblado por la mitad.

La carta de Hogwarts había llegado

Tomo el ahogado pedazo de papel entre su mano para posteriormente lanzarlo lejos de el con molestia. Sus piro por segunda para dispersar su molestia, al parecer el cielo no tenia planeado para de llorar, si no se equivocaba eran la diez de la mañana. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no había desayunado, y sus padres como en los últimos días, no lo iban a esperar para desayunar, abrirlos de golpe, tenia que regresar y no tenia otra opción mas que regresar de nuevo las fría gotas de lluvia.

—Maldición—Mascuño con desesperación por debajo mientras comenzaba a correr en línea recta rumbo a la manción y un muy posible resfriado.

...

...

...

...

—¿De que quieres hablar Lucius?—Pregunto educadamente Narcissa, la cual bajaba las escaleras con elegancia hasta la oscura vestíbulo.

Su esposo no respondió de inmediato, la observo abrigada con una fina, costosa y cálida gabardina gris oscuro, para después posar su mirada en la delicado whisky en su mano derecha.

—Quieres el divorcio—Soltó serena rompiendo el silencio en el vestíbulo.

Narcissa lo analizo la actitud, acciones y vestimentas, era normal ver aquel sujeto de tez pálida y mirada azulada insufrible vestido de trajes caros y camisas de seda por lo regular color esmerada y un bastón con la cabeza de serpiente como empuñadura.

—Solo le dimos largas a lo inevitable—Hablo serenamente mirando a su aun esposa bajar lentamente los escalones.

—Ya me preguntaba yo cuando lo pedirías—Respondió sin inmutarse parada al pie de la escalera altaneramente.

—Espere durante años a que tu lo pidieras, asi tu te encargarías de el papeleo y yo solo pisaría el ministerio para firmar—Aclaro dando ligeros pasos y asi quedar frente a frente.

—Ya te cansaste de mantener esta entupida farsa del matrimonio perfecto—Comento monótona tomando camino hasta un sofá oscuro en el vestíbulo—Años aparentando para las nobles familias y mantener el apellido Malfoy por en sima de los demás—Continuo con ironía—Ahora tu apellido esta aun por debajo des excremento de un Throll...

—¡Todo aquel que nos conoce aun mas aya de las recientes noticias, saben perfectamente que me eres infiel después de dar a luz a Draco! —Rugio el hombre lanzando la copa de whisky a un lado de su esposa, esta tan solo observo el baso estrellar contra el tapiz verdoso—Y lo mejor de todo, saben que yo lose—Continuo con una pose altiva, mirando a los ojos ah Narcissa mientras esta lo fulminaba con la mirada aun sentada—No pensaste en Draco…—Agrego tomando uno de los brazos de Narcissa obligandola a ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Tu pensaste en él cuando lo entregaste a ese maldito?! —Susurro ella tomando delicadamente la mejilla de Lucius—Sabes que saldrás perdiendo si metes a Draco en esto—Aclaro desciendo el agarre de un tirón.

Lucius, solo la miro con desprecio, no respondió, acomodo su saco con delicadeza para encaminarse a la puerta de entrada donde poso su mano sobre la redonda perilla la cual giro lentamente—Si no lo hubiera echo, estaría muerto—Dijo para después abrí de golpe la puerta, un empapado rubio observaba a Lucius .

—Creo que te enseñamos a no escuchar tras la puertas—Su mirada se cruzo con la de su hijo que lo miraba confundido—Pero por esta ocacion lo pasare—Continuo monótono apartando su mirada de Draco para mirar ah Narcissa—Espero encuentres el cuarto de invitados cómodo, esta por demás decir que estarás vijilada por los elfos, cuando firmes los papeles del divorcio seras libre de escoger adonde quieres pasar el resto de tu vida—Culmino fulminando a Narcissa con su mirada.

Sin mas, el señor de la familia dio media vuelta dándose por perdido entre los oscuros pasillos de la mancion con rumbo misterioso.

Narcissa no dijo mas, solo con pasos lentos se poso en frente de su hijo que aun se encontraba en la entrada completamente empapado, que al escuchar la palabra divorcio se sumergió en un estado de letrado profundo —Draco—Llamo con cariño sin obtener respuesta —Toma—Susurro dándole colocando en su pálida mano una pequeña caja esmerada—Prepárate iremos a comprar tus nuevas cosas—Pidió colocando un corto beso en la frente —Feliz cumpleaños—Dijo apenas audible mientra caminaba ahora escalera arriba para preparase también para salir.

…

…

…

Retuvo aquella caja en su mano mientras miraba un punto fijo de la loza de entrada, el aire ya había causado un gran charco adentro, sin embargo no se movía, de lo que él mas alardeaba en el pasado era sobre su familia, de la gran pareja que tenia de padres, le encantaba que los demás antes de todo ese infierno lo miraran con recelo al caminar en medio de dos persona prominentes, le gustaba presumir que llevaba en sus genes dos de las mas grandes familias prestigiosas del mundo mágico, le encantaba hacerles saber de cualquier medio posible que él era un Malfoy, un orgulloso niembro de la familia Malfoy, una familia que si bien ahora ya no era nada…nunca existió.

* * *

**_Antes que nada quiero agradecerte por tomarte tiempo y darme la oportunidad con esta historia, si bien no soy nueva en este lugar, si en esta parte de . Tiempo atrás escribí una historia que presente en otra pag dedicada a todos nosotros que dejamos volar la imaginación unos minutos, pero dicha pag me elimino la historia y me quitaron las ganas de continuarla, pero después de 3 años me doy a la tarea de darle vida otra vez._**

**_Este es mi primer Dramione y espero sea de su agrado, también les pido comprencion, padezco de dyslexia si bien ya supero lo de escribir con símbolos, en algunas ocaciones se me escapan, tambien tengo problemas con mi ortografía ya que PARA MI, las cosas están bien escritas, sin embargo si ustedes notan errores de mi parte me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber para poder corregirlos. Sin mas que decir por el momento espero sus comentarios grax.  
_**


	2. A nadie le importa

**::::::**

**:::::: A nadie le importa ::::::**

**By: ****The Iron Lady**  


Tras la derrota de Voldemort, todos tuvieron sentimientos encontrados

Habíamos logrado algo que se creía imposible

Pero en el camino, muchas vidas, tanto enemigas como aliadas, avían caído

Todos pensaron, que después de todo aquello, las cosas serian por fin, tendrían una vida tranquila

...

...

...

...

Había pasado tan solo un año desde el día que fue derrotado Voldemort, las fiestas en el mundo mágico, aun no cesaban, las historias de como se efectuó su caída cada ves eran mas y mas, incluso algunas mas fantásticas que la original pero el mismo final. Los héroes del mundo mágico, como los habían apodado, llegaron al punto donde se preguntaron.

—¿y ahora que?—

Entre tantas aventuras, misiones y viajes, no había tenido el tiempo de detenerse y pensar en, —¿que podían hacer después de?—Simple mente se enfocaron en el presente dejando por un tiempo su futuro el cual, hasta el momento, no parecía claro...

El trió dorado, decidió darse un tiempo lejos de la magia, o por lo menos dos de ellos lo hicieron, pero un dia, en sus ventanas llego una lechuza grisácea, la cual traía para cada uno, una carta donde se les daba aviso que el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, abrió sus puertas de nueva cuenta a cargo de la directora Minerva McGonagall, la cual, permitirá que alumnos que debido a la guerra pasada no pudieron terminar o continuar sus clases, las retomaran para así presentar sus ÉXTASIS y recibir sus títulos...La noticia, fue mas que bien recibida por el trió de oro, los cuales tardaron menos en lo que tu tardas en decir Quidditch, para encontrarse juntos de nuevo.

Las ultimas dos semanas que los separaban del majestoso colegio de magia y hechicería se había acortado a solo unos cuantos minutos de camino rumbo al King's Cross en Londres. Era la mañana fresca, las cosas en la madriguera no había sido las mas normales ese año, menos desde la muerte de Fred, causando cierta tensión en su ultimo año de regreso a Hogwarts.

—¡Vamos! ¡vamos! ¡VAMOS!—Gritaba desesperada una mujer mayor que con paso veloz y estrepitoso bajaba las escaleras

—¡Por Merlín!—Grito la madre de los pelirrojos mientras colocaba un enorme y polvoriento sombrero en su coronilla—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!—Rugió la mujer causando un silencio de muerte en la sala del lugar donde Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se encontraban esperando para salir rumbo a la estacion —¡ Deja ya de una buena vez de rellenarte como pavo para navidad!—Dijo molesta mientras se encaminaba hasta la cocina donde se encontraba el mencionado, acompañado por un gran plato de waffles y tocino.

—¡Pero tengo hambre!—Respondió en tono chillón el pelirrojo mientras su madre arremetía contra él y el plato de waffes con tocino.

—Chicos las cosas ya están en el auto—Aclaro Genny desde la puerta de entrada, que por fortuna llego interrumpiendo a su madre la cual fijo su mirada en ella para después encaminarse hasta la puerta.

—¡Vamos chicos o llegaremos tarde!—Les arbitrio salia por la puerta de la madriguera dejando a los cuatro jóvenes.

El silencio emerge de nuevo incomodando a los cuatro jóvenes magos, ellos sabían perfecta mente que la situación seria muy distinta este año.Y ni hablar de la tensión entre Ron y Hermione en las ultimas semanas, desde que la castaña piso la madriguera de nueva cuenta, este le huía como si fuera portadora de la peste negra, mientras la pequeña Weasley la traba de alguna forma llamar la atención de Harry, ya que su relación, si es que se le podía llamar así, no estaba del todo bien.

—Meauu...

—Crookshanks—susurro la castaña mientras observaba como su gato bajaba tranquila mente las escaleras del lugar hasta ella—Estuviste apunto de quedarte gato tonto—dijo mientras tomaba a su gato en brazos para después mirar a sus amigos—Ham...es mejor que—hablo expectante mientras dos miradas azules y una verde se posaban en ella—Es mejor que nos apuremos o el expreso nos dejara y tendremos que tomar el auto de tus padres para llegar a Hogwarts—Soltó la castaña con diversión al recordar aquel incidente que les consto una gran cantidad de punto y un castigo a sus dos amigos, los cuales simplemente dibujaron una sonrisa para después caminar hasta la puerta y salir por ella.

...

...

...

Furioso, si, furioso, era la palabra perfecta para definir como se sentía después de salir de la mancion Malfoy aun no podía creerlo, como era posible que sus propios padres lo obligaran a regresar a Hogwarts, después de todo lo que había pasado. De lo que estaba pasando en su familia. Como era posible que ¡él! Draco Lucius Malfoy Black ex-mortifago fuera bien recibido al colegio que tiempo atas fue perturbado por la presencia de mortifagos que él mismo dejo pasar...sin mencionar que también fue destruido... Por que mierda sus padres no entienden que apesara que la estúpida carta tuviera escrito que él era bien venido al curso, los demás alumnos no lo tomaron de esa manera. Tan solo querían descaerse de el, así, el papeleo de divorcio seria una labor menos pesada.

Observo el anden 9 y ¾, donde varios chicos de su edad o menores cruzaban con prisa mientras llevaban con sigo sus baúles y mascotas. Sin pensarlo, arremetió contra un grupo de chicos por lo menos dos años menor que él los cuales estaban apunto de cruzar el anden, sin embargo para su mala suerte el rubio platino les impidió jalándolos asía atrás con todo y pertenencias desde la parte trasera de los cuellos de sus camisas, una vez dentro, a solo segundo de poder apreciar el expreso que lo llevaría a su ultimo año de tortura un grupo de muchedumbre le impidió el paso. El lugar esta repleto tanto de nuevos estudiantes como de viejos y padres que los despedían o ayudaban a colocar sus pertenencias en el tren antes de partir, dejo escapar su suspiro que se perdió en la comisura de sus finos labios.

Draco tomo con fuerza su baúl en su mano derecha mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho antes de abrirse paso violentamente, golpeando, empujando y apartando a todo aquel que le estorbase. Dejando un camino de estudiantes molestos, algunos asustados y otros mas valiente que lo maldecían por debajo. Pero para él agrado del Slytherin al cual solo le daban a entender el miedo que le tenían a él. Se acerco al compartimiento de carga para dejar su baúl donde un joven castaño de fracciones delgadas con rostro cuadrado y tez blanca llamo su atención.

—Nott—Llamo serio mientras el mencionado volteaba a ver a joven Malfoy que a un continuaba con el brazo en su pecho, Draco al darse cuenta en el punto donde se encontraba la oscura mirada de Theodore lo coloco de vuelta en su estado normal.

—Malfoy—Respondió este monótono sin apartar la mirada del brazo izquierdo del rubio que sin mas comenzó a guardar sus cosas—Te desapareciste después de que se hizo formal tu compromiso—Comento con naturalidad, percatándose que al rubio se le dificultaba subir su baúl al compartimiento.

Por un momento Draco se quedo quieto, ¿como era posible que olvidara la estúpida "fiesta" que sus padres dieron antes de la noticia del divorcio, durante toda la fiesta le pidieron que se quedara a lado de la menor de los Greengrass, no tenia la mas mínima idea de el por que hasta que de buenas a primeras declaran un brindes por la "feliz y futuro matrimonio". ÉL, estaba compro metido con una chica menor que él, nadie tubo la delicadeza de por lo menos insinuar tal hecho antes de aquella noche, ¡NO!, ¡a quien le importa lo que Draco Lucius Malfoy piense!, ¡a quien le importa lo Draco Lucius Malfoy sienta!, ¡a quien le importa lo que le pase a Draco Lucius Malfoy!. ¡A nadie le importa!

—No es algrrrr—Intento responder de forma cortante para darle a entender que no era quien para pedir explicaciones, sin embargo un pulsaste dolor le impidió continuar mientras cargaba el baúl, el cual callo al piso de la estación por el pulsaste dolor. Cosa que no paso desapercibido para Theodore

—¿Problemas Malfoy?—Pregunto mientras Draco intentaba no gritar las mayores sandeces en ese preciso instante, al no tener respuesta él castaño tomo un extremo de baúl de Draco el cual lo miro con desaprobación, aun así no le presto importancia y de un tirón levanto el pesado baúl de caoba oscura para después depositarlo a lado del suyo—De nada Malfoy—Agrego al ver la cara de pocas pulgas del rubio, sin mas dio media vuelta y camino hasta la entrada del expreso dejando a Draco aun lado del compartimiento de carga con la clara muestra de su enfado en un tono rojo en su rostro pálido y ligeros rastros de dolor en la mirada. Sin embargo, el color carmesí muestra de su ira a punto de salir, desapareció para dejar un rostro arrogante e insufrible mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo arriba de su muñeca, para después seguir el mismo camino de Theodore.

—A mi me gustaría quedar en Gryffindor —Dijo una voz con energía mientras Draco caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su compartimiento mientras el expreso de Hogwarts tomaba velocidad, sin embargo un grupo de niños le impedía continuar su camino y a si poder, si Merlín no lo odiaba demasiado, descansar—Escuche a una niña de segundo decir que Gryffindor era la mejor casa—Continuo el pequeño mientras dos chicos de su misma edad lo escuchaban y cuchicheaban entre si, el comentario de aquel mocoso no le agrado para nada al Slytherin que se encontraba tras de este.

—Que no saben que esta prohibido estar en los pasillos cuando el tren este en movimiento—Dijo arrastrando las palabras como buen Malfoy mientras levantaba su afilado rostro como muestra de superioridad. Los tres chicos dieron un respingo al escuchar la inesperada y fría voz.

—¿Eres un maestro?—pregunto temeroso uno de los niños

—Soy un alumno de séptimo de la casa Slytherin—Respondió arrogante y orgulloso mientras se acomoda el saco negro de piel de dragón colocándose en una pose aristócrata mientras los fulminaba con la mirada y sonreía en forma fanfarrona.

—¿Stherin?—Dijeron al unisono los tres con confusión, mientras Malfoy los miraba con horror

—Seguro que son todos sangre sucia—Dejo escapar con sorna mientras los miraba con despacio—Mira que hay que serlo para no conocer a la ¡MEJOR! casa de todo How...

—¡Sierra el hocico hurón botador!—Grito Ron al percatarse de la situación de los tres niños, Draco ni siquiera se molesto en voltear simplemente respondió.

—Miren nada mas—Hablo lento y siseante mientras con lentitud encaraba al pelirrojo que lo fulminaba con la mirada—La fiel comadreja de San todo poderoso Potter—Escupió dedicando su mayor mirada de rencor mientras daba dos pasos atrás y así encontrarse cara a cara con Ron—Y compañero de la sangre sucia—Agrego con asco.

Los primeros dos comentarios de Malfoy no lo afectaron, si no el tercero de ellos, soltó una pequeña bolsa de papel y arremete a puño limpio contra él, sin embargo Malfoy ya se esperaba dicha reacción. Cuando el pelirrojo dio su primer paso, este ya estaba dando dos hacia atrás acomodando su cuerpo por completo para a pagarlo a un lado del pasillo y así no ser tocado por el furioso puño blanco que pasaba aun lado de su rostro rosando en forma escasa su mejilla derecha dejando un ligero ardor en ella, aprovechando que el peso de Ron se encontraba al frente con dirección a los tres mocosos, alzo su rodilla para impactar directa mente en la boca del estomago del pelirrojo, el cual no espero que Malfoy esquivaría con tan poco espacio, recibiendo de lleno la rodilla en su estomago.

—¡COHF!—Soltó Ron al momento del impacto logrando que algunos estudiantes salieran de sus compartimientos para observar lo que pasaba en los pasillos, Ron llevo sus manos directo a su estomago dolorido mientras intentaba recuperar todo el aire que Malfoy le había sacado, pero el rubio platino no tenia la intención de dejar con un simple dolor de panza, lo tomo de hombro derecho y lo alzo con fuerza dejándolo en poción perfecta para impactar con su puño en el pecoso rostro del pelirrojo que no pudo evitar dicha acción del rubio. Fue un golpe seco y sin piedad, clavado directa mente en la boca del pelirrojo que callo de espaldas en el frió piso del pasillo, manchando este y sus ropas de un color carmesi, todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos, los tres pequeños que aun estaban ahí miraron de reojo al rubio que acomoda va sus saco para después mirar a los tres ocasionando que estos dieran un brinco del susto.

—20 puntos menos para cada uno—Le escucharon decir al rubio mientras este se preparaba para continuar su camino.

—Pe-pe-pero...—Tartamudeo uno de los pequeños—No-no-nosotros no tenemos casa a-un—Culmino escondiéndose detrás de uno de sus compañeros mientras Malfoy los miraba.

—Bueno...—Dijo expectante mientras observaba a todos los estudiantes que lo observaban ahora dentro de sus compartimientos—En ese caso—Continuo—Serán 20 puntos para cualquiera de las casa a la que entren—Culmino con un gesto de aceptación, era mas que obvio que el no era un perfecto, pero ellos no lo sabia, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de molestar un poco.

—¡Como te atreves Malfoy!—Rugió una voz muy conocida por el mencionado que rodó la mirada para después mirar por encima del hombro a una castaña que se dirigía al punto donde se encontraban todos ellos—¡Ron!—grito preocupada al ver al pelirrojo tirado aun en el suelo con uno de sus labios sangrando bastante, miro al rubio frente de ella observo sus manos y se percato que su mano derecha tenia ligeros manchones rojos secos

—¡Eres un!—Rugio mientras sacaba su barita de su bolsillo trasero acercándose a paso veloz hasta Draco que aun continuaba de espaldas a ella, pero con la mirada por encima del hombro.

—¿Que se supone que estas haciendo Granger?—Pregunto con supuesta curiosidad mientras la varita de la castaña se enterraba en su mandíbula ocasionando una sensación molesta, Hermione lo observa con ira, no podía creer que ese maldito hurón haya dejado noqueado a Ron, además ¿quien se cree para quitarle puntos a unos niños que ni siquiera tienen casa aun?, ni siquiera era un perfecto—Sabes perfecta mente que no se puede hacer magia en el expreso Granger—Aclaro el rubio mientras preparaba su barita y así sacarla si se suscita una situación peligrosa para su persona.

—Al parecer tu no—Contesto apretando la mandíbula para así no gritar—Dejaste a Ron inconsciente a sabiendas de que no se puede—Agrego para pegar mas la barita en la fina mandíbula de Draco, el cual bufo.

—¿Crees que necesito magia para dejar a esa intento de hombre inconsciente?—Pregunto con cinismo, la castaña sabia perfecta mente que este no había utilizado mas que sus pálidos puños sin embargo no quería quedarse callada y a la merced de una serpiente como esa —Vamos Grager—Dejo ronco—Dame la satisfacción de ver como te sacan del expreso y te llevan de nueva cuenta a tu asqueroso londres moggle—Culmino susurrante.

La ira creció mas en su interior, moría por destrozar ese maldito—_Santo dios ¡Hermione Jen Granger en que demonios estas pensando!_—No podía dejarse llevar por la ira por culpa de ese maldito hurón.—Jodete—Soltó después de unos minutos en los cuales ni uno de los dos retiro la mirada del otro.

—Que falta de educación Granger, una dama nunca dice esa clases de palabras—Argumento Malfoy con toque aristócrata—Ho, espera, lo olvide...tu no eres una dama—Soltó ahora él agriamente—Eres el intento de una, creada por los medios, ¿como olvidar la gran fiesta en la que celebrasen la victoria de Harry Potter en el ministerio, donde Hermione Granger se presento despampanante...no fui el único tras las oficinas esperando sentencia mientras ustedes celebraban, no fui el único que miraba lo que realmente eres...una sangre sucia —Escupió con veneno mientras continuaba con su camino dejando atrás a una castaña enfadada no solo con él, si no también con sigo misma.

* * *

_**Colo cando el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo espero sus comentarios **_


	3. Impura

**:::::  
**

**::::: Impura :::::**

**By: The Iron Lady  
**

Su rostro continuaban con la clara mueca de arrogancia minutos después de su encuentro con Granger, cosa que cambio radical mente a una de furia contenida, al recordar en donde se encontraba, aun no apestaba el echo, que atan solo unas cuantas horas estaba apunto de llegar al colegio, donde no solo vería a Potter y compañía, también se encontraría con su prometida, que no dudara ni un segundo en pegarse como chicle a él apenas la situación se lo conceda...

Continuo su camino en la mirada clavada en el piso, como si este tuviera aúna especie de acertijo, sin darse cuenta de las dos personas frente él, que antes de ser arrollados por el rubio, lo detuvieron con brusquedad colocando cada uno, una mano en los hombros de este. Draco alzó el rostro bruscamente, confundido e impactado por la brusca acción que acababa de suceder frente a él. Le llevó a reconocer a ambos jóvenes, uno de ellos aun tenia su manos en su hombro izquierdo, alto, moreno, cabello oscuro y rasto, con unos ojos marones penetrantes, vestido con un traje formal gris acompañado de camisa negra ligeramente abierta. Complementado con un sombrero del mismo color del taje, al puro estilo italiano, aquel chico era sin duda Zabini, mientras el segundo presente, forrado en un traje negro con corbata rosada...¿Como demonios no se dio cuenta de ese detalle en la estaciona?

—¿Nott?—Dijo a final de cuentas confundido sin dejar de ver la tan varonil corbata.

—Malfoy—Respondio a el "cordial" saludo del rubio mientras acomodaba su corbata.

—¡Zabini!—Hablo al final el moreno al verse privado del grupo, ambos jóvenes lo observaron confusos, pero perdió importancia cuando Nott tomo la perilla del ultimo compartimiento del expreso. Los tres entraron en el con paso lento, Theodore tomo asiento a lado de Blaise, mientras Draco se adueñaba del asiento frente a ellos, por minutos el sonido de las ruedas de tren avanzando entre las viehas y el silbato de este reinaron, mientras Theodore admiraba por ultima vez las hermosas praderas y montañas que se podían visualizar al paso del camino, nostante, Blaise se había sumergido en una lectura que al parecer era de su agrado ya que no paraba de soltar ligeras risas de diversión, pero, por otro lado el rubio no tenia el mas mínimo interés en ver el paisaje o leer un libro, simple mente mantenía la mirada fija en el frio suelo del compartimiento, esperando, que terminara el recorrido.

...

...

...

—Que bueno que se animaron avenir—Dijo una pelirroja con felicidad mientras sacaba de una bolsa de papel bocadillos para posterior mente repartirlo entre los ocupantes de su comportamiento.

—La verdad yo no tenia muchos ánimos, después de todos lo que a pasado en años anteriores—Respondió con tono inseguro Neville que tomaba uno de los bocadillos que Genny le entendia—Pero mi abuela me amenazo...así que...no tuve otra alternativa—Agrego con timidez para después llenar su boca con su pastelillo. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, la imagen del niño con cara redonda, olvidadizo, torpe, redondito y humilde nunca desaparecerá de sus memorias, y menos ahora que ya no era de cara redonda y menos ¡redondito!...pero...desgraciada mente aun era torpe, olvidadizo pero gracias a Meríl, aun humilde.

—A mi me dio mucho gusto saber que podría regresar—Hablo con serenidad Luna que al igual que Neville tomo un pastelillo para después continuar—En Hogwarts es el único lugar donde puedes encontrar Blibblering Humdinger—Agrego para dejar a todos con confundidos

—Cof—Tocio de manera incomoda Harry ante el silencio que se armo en el compartimiento, Luna seguía siendo sin duda alguna la pequeñas y extraña del grupo, sin duda la mas despreocupada y divertida —Am...y que son...los Blibble...

—Blibblering Humdinger—Termino por el al notar la dificultad del azabache de pronunciar

—No lo se—Respondió rápida e inocentemente, mientras los demás la observaban en total silencio, silencio que rompió un galón muy fuerte que abrió la puerta del compartimiento dejando ver a una castaña acompañada de un pelirrojo que llevaba en mano un pedazo de tela completa mente llena de sangre que asía presión sobre su labio superior...

—¡RON!—Gritaron todos con preocupación a excepción de Luna que tenia llena la boca de pastelillo

—¿¡Pero que demonios le paso!?—Exigió una respues Hary mientras ayudaba a su amigo a tomar asiento en medio de Luna y Neville...

—Malfoy—Contesto Hermione mientras serraba la puerta detrás de si—El también va de regreso a Hogwarts—Informo ante la cara de desagrado de sus compañeros que observaban el labio de Ron.

—Pe...pe...¡PERO!...¡No entiendo!, ¡¿que rayos paso?!—Pregunto de nuevo Harry que tomo de los hombros a Hermione

—No lo se—Respondio incomoda—Estaba haciendo la ronda cuando escuche que se estaban peleando en los pasillos, cuando llegue Ron estaba en el piso y Malfoy a punto de irce—Respondio de manera rápida mientras retiraba las manos de Harry de sus hombro para tomar asiento frente a Ron que por mas que intentaba no podía hablar sin sentir dolor—Tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a Hogwarts...no podemos hacer nada contra esa herida...es profunda—Informo Hermione Ron mientras este presionaba la herida.

—¿Y que le hiciste a Malfoy?—Pregunto Harry molesto, pero al no tener respuesta de Hermione la cual no lo encaraba, pudo entender

—¡NADA!—Grito desesperado mientras todos se hundían en silencio—Bien...muy bien—Susurro para si mismo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Harry adonde vas?—Pregunto insegura y rápidamente Ganny que con velocidad logro ponerse a un lado del asabache que debuto su andar.

—Voy a buscar a Malfoy para hablar—Respondió con troncalidad, pero la pelirroja pudo notar el destello de ira en sus ojos verdes.

—¡Harry James Potter Evans!—Rugió la pelirroja dejando a todos atónitos, era como si la señora Weasley estuviera ahí con ellos—¡Tu no te moverás de este lugar...vas a sentarte y esperaras con nosotros hasta llegar a Hogwarts donde atenderán a Ron y por ende le darán su merecido a Malfoy una vez que lo acusemos y punto!—Culmino tomando a Harry por los hombros para sentarlo de golpe en uno de los espacios entre ella y Hermione.

—¿Pastelillo de calabaza?—Le ofreció Luna el cual Harry intento negar pero al sentir la inquisidora mirada azul de Genny no dudo en tomar y llevarlo de golpe a su boca.

...

...

...

—¡Ya esta bien!—Hablo de pronto rompiendo el silencio y la concentración de Draco y Theodore que de golpe posaron sus miradas en la marón de Zabini—Ya me arte de este silencio—Explico para tomar el libro de sus manos y aventarlo a un lado de él, para después llevar su mano hasta el sombrero que descansaba en su coronilla—Los magos moggle sacan de un sombrero conejo, palomas, cartas y pañuelos de muchos colores—Comento ante la penetrante mirada de Draco, al cual no le daba gracia que el punto de conversación fueran los moggle—Pero—Dijo antes de que Draco se le adelantara—Un mago de verdad...sacarías cosas mas divertidas—Agrego una vez que se colocaba de pie ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

Tomo su sombrero y mostró la parte hueca de este, dando a entender que no había nada en el, después coloco su mano dentro de este—Amo la magia—Dijo para después sacar de golpe su mano la cual traía con sigo una botella cuyo contenido era amarillo, observo divertido a sus compañeros que aun no reaccionaban. El moreno paso la botella al rubio el cual la examino con determinación... —¿Tequila?—Pronuncio confundido mientras abría la botella y lo olfateaba con determinación. —10 punto para Slytherin—Respondió Zabine mientras del mismo sombrero sacaba dos pequeños vasos—Verán...yo no puedo sacar conejos—Declaro con supuesta decepción—Pero puedo sacar licores de contrabando—Agrego para colocar el sombrero en el mismo lugar que su libro y después tomar la botella—Siempre tomamos lo mismo...Whisky de fuego...así que me propuse a llenar este hermosura—Refiriéndose al sombrero—Con múltiples botellas de licor del mundo muggle...¡nononono nada de caras Draco!—Aviso al ver que el rubio ponía cara de haber olido mierda mientras le pasaba el pequeño vaso lleno de aquel extraño liquido—Te sorprendería lo bueno que saben los licores y vinos de los moggle...anda pruebalo y dime lo contrario—Reto el moreno mientras pasaba a Theodore uno al igual que a Draco—Salud—Culmino se pequeña charla al tomar de golpe, las miradas de Nott y Malfoy se cruzaron con cierta duda, pero al final ambos decidieron tomar un pequeño trago de aquel licor.

Draco lo paso con lentitud por la garganta la sensación de haber comido algún una vela encendida atrapo su garganta de golpe, había tomado muchas beses whisky pero esto era distinto, inexplicable, pero después de unos momento intento hablar y la necesidad de toser fue muy fuerte e inevitable..

. —Nonono—Dijo Zabini con diversion al ver a sus dos compañeros tosiendo sin remedio y las caras rojas como tomate mas la de Malfoy, al ser de tez pálida el rojo era mucho mayor—Esto se toma de golpe—Informo llenando los tres caballitos la tope de nuevo, cuando por fin pararon de tocer, los dos dieron un suspiro sonoro y después miraron a Zabine que tomaba de golpe su segundo trago, Draco molesto por la "vergüenza" que paso, tomo de la misma manera su segundo trago seguido por Nott. Y, demonios era cierto, ese maldito licor moggle no estaba nada mal, extendió su brazo para arrebatar la botella de las manos de Zabini el cual no se molesto en lo absoluto, simple mente se limito a tomar de nueva cuenta asiento y disfrutar el momento...

...

...

...

—Bien, ya hemos llegado, ¿como llegaremos a las puertas del castillo?—Pregunto un ansioso Harry a sus compañeros que simplemente se limitaron a encoger los hombros como respuesta.

—Lo mejor es que busquen a un maestro apenas salgan—Ordeno Hermione que se ponía de pie mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de salida del compartimiento—Ron necesita ayuda medica—Agrego.

—¿Adonde vas?—Pregunto Genny al ver que estaba a punto de salir

—Tengo ayudar a ordenar a los de primero y así Hagrid los podrá llevar sin problema alguno hasta los votes—Respondió sonriendo y con un tono alegre al recordar su primer año—Ustedes vallan con cuidado ya los veré en la cena—Culmino cerrando la puerta mientras sus pasos se perdían con la distancia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que salir para que las chicas se vistan?—Pregunto Neville que se alistaba para salir del compartimiento pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo.

—No—Respondió simple—Somos de séptimo, podemos entrar a Hogwarts de civil no te preocupes Neville—Declaro incitando a su compañero retomara en su asiento. Por otro lado Hermione se reunió con los demás prefectos en el comportamiento exclusivo para estos, toco y espero a que le abrieran, un joven alto y muy apuesto, de rostro largo y tez acanalada como la suya, de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes con cabello castaño alborotado le daba el paso y una muy sexy sonrisa que estremeció a la castaña por segundos.

—Hola—Fue lo único que pudo articular la castaña mientras entraba de forma torpe

—Hola—Respondió el divertido sin dejar de sonreír

—Mi nombre es Alexander Boissieu, un placer—Dijo cortes mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y después besar esta.

—Sisisisisi—Interrumpió una voz femenina, Hermione aparto la mirada del joven para ver a una pelinegra con largo y hermoso cabello tan pálida como cierto hurón que conocía y mirada ámbar—Mi nombre es Adalia Zimmerman perfecta de Ravenclaw él—Dijo señalando a el castaño—Es el prefecto de Hufflepuff y ella—Volteo a ver a una chica mas.

—Asturia Greengrass prefecta de Slytherin—Hablo la joven rubia de grandes y hermosos ojos azules que la observaba de manera monótona mientras continuaba sentada.

—Mucho gusto, soy...

—Hermione Jane Granger—Intervino Adalia con entusiasmo—Sabemos quien eres—Agrego para estrechar su mano—Sera un Honor trabajar a tu lado

—Nunca pensé servir a una de las heroínas del mundo mágico—Hablo ahora el castaño que no dejaba de mirar a la castaña que aun lleva sus ropas moggle.

—A si...je...gracias—Dijo con bochorno mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia que al parecer no le tomaba importancia su presencia

—Bueno, como sabrán me dieron el premio anual a mi y la prefectura de Griffindor espero que nos llevemos bien...

...

...

...

—Draco...Draco—Llamo con cautela mientras se posaba afuera del compartimiento—Nott ya se nos adelanto, sera mejor que salgamos, ya casi no hay nadie adentro de expreso—Declaro con la mirada en el rubio que aun tenia la botella en las manos a la mitad de su contenido.

Este con lentitud se puso de pie y le entrego al moreno la dichos botella, se sentía extraño...el tenia una gran garganta y ni mencionar que no caía con facilidad pero, ese licor estaba siendo milagros, salio detrás de Zabini con paso lento y torpe, hasta que llegaron a la salida del expreso, era de noche como siempre que llegaban, pero era un noche muy fría al punto de vista del Slytherin que no dudo en abrazase un poco y así contrarrestar el frió, poso su mirada mercurio al frente, y no noto a nadie, por unos segundos peso que estaba soñando ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría, sin embargo la idea y la sensación fueron descartadas, cuando unos pasos detrás de el lo sorprendieron.

Bajando des expreso, una figura fue capturada por sus ojos, una castaña de piel canela y cuerpo divino bajaba de manera lenta del expreso, enfoco mejor su vista para así poder apreciar mejor, la chica estaba dándole la espalda, dejando una muy buena vista de su trasero, bajo la mirada y dibujo con ella las que sin dudas eran una hermosas y tentadoras pernas cubiertas por unos pantalones de mezquilla muggle, regreso la mirada a la parte de arriba, topando con la caía de su castaño cabello este llegaba hasta su espalda, a diferencia de años pasados, se veia mas domesticado, recordo su pasado encuentro, recordó su rostro. Un rostro que se había afinado perdiendo la redondez infantil que recordaba, sus mirada, la mirada de toda una leona defendiendo su territorio, esos grandes ojos chocolate...

—Malfoy—Lo llamo una voz muy familiar, pero aun no lo grava apartar la mirada de aquella castaña, no era un idiota, sabia perfecta mente que estaba observando a la impura, sin embargo no se atrevía a apartar la mirada—¡Malfoy!—Grito esta ves ganando la atención des rubio, a su lado esta Nott que lo miraba de forma divertida.

—¿Aturdido Malfoy?—Pregunto con diversión mientras veía una ligera pero muy visible hilo de silaba que colgaba de la boca del rubio, este simple mente se limpio con rapidez y lo miro confundido...

—¿Que tanto te puede afectar este licor?—Le pregunto como si este fuera el que se lo dio a beber, sin embargo respondió.

—Lo suficiente como para ver la realidad—Respondió mientras enfocaba la mirada en la castaña que se perdía entre las oscuridad...

...

Si

La realidad era que la esa maldita impura con los años se había puesto buena.

...

* * *

**Ola grax por su tiempo y leer la historia, no olvides dejar comentario, me gustaría saber si hasta el momento la historia va siendo del agrado de ustedes, hasta el momento llego a pensar que tal vez los estoy aburriendo al llevar las cosas lentas, pero siento que un dramione se disfruta mas cuando la historia es lenta, después de todo son dos personajes que no se voltean a ver hasta que algo fuerte pasa, agradezco su tiempo y recuerden dejar comentario grax**


End file.
